1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to drive tools such as those with square drives of the type adapted for securely retaining sockets or other tool attachments thereon and easily releasing them therefrom. The invention has particular application to reversible ratchet wrenches.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Drive tools, such as ratchet wrenches, for coupling to associated sockets or other drive elements or attachments, are well known in the art. One type of such drive tools includes a quick-release mechanism to facilitate disengagement of the socket or other drive attachment from the tool. One such quick-release drive tool, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,713,356, is a reversible ratchet wrench having a rotatable ratchet drive body with a square drive lug projecting axially therefrom, the drive lug having a detent ball projecting laterally from one side thereof. A control rod is disposed in an axial bore through the drive body and the lug. The control rod is normally held by a compression spring in a coupling position in which it holds the detent ball in a socket-engaging position projecting from the drive lug. The control rod is manually depressible against the urging of the spring to allow the ball to move to a release position to permit easy removal of the socket or other drive attachment. The tool is also provided with a reversing lever which is pivotally movable for changing the direction of ratcheting movement of the drive body. The reversing lever may or may not have an intermediate neutral or locking position in which the ratchet mechanism is disabled.
One difficulty with such a quick-release drive tool is that the control rod or release button can be accidentally depressed, particularly when the tool is being used in close quarters, thereby accidentally releasing the socket or other drive attachment. Another difficulty is that the ratchet reversing lever is also susceptible to accidental movement in use, thereby inadvertently either disengaging the ratchet mechanism or reversing its direction.